A known image reading apparatus includes a main unit, a reading unit, an openable unit, a feeding unit, and a cable.
The main unit has a document support surface to support a document on the document support surface. The reading unit is disposed in the main unit. The reading unit reads an image of the document supported on the document support surface. The openable unit is coupled to the main unit such that it is pivotable about an axis and movable up and down. The openable unit is pivotable between a closed position where the document support surface is covered and a released position where the document support surface is exposed. The feeding unit is disposed in the openable unit. The feeding unit is capable of feeding a sheet along a specified feed path such that the reading unit reads an image of the sheet. One end of the cable is connected to an electronic component accommodated in the openable unit. The other end of the cable is led in the main unit, and then connected to a control unit disposed in an image forming unit disposed below the main unit.
An introduction portion and a holding member are disposed at a rear of the main unit. The introduction portion is recessed from the rear of the main unit toward inside of the main unit. The cable pulled out from the openable unit is led into the introduction portion. The holding member is covered by a cover attached to the rear of the main unit. In the image reading apparatus, slack in the cable is produced at the rear of the main unit by the holding member such that the cable follows pivoting and up-and-down movements of the openable unit.